Regulus Back en ¿Gryffindor?
by Lord's Phoenix
Summary: El Sombrero Seleccionador odiaba a Walburga Balck, y ella lo sabía, una prueba contundente eran los colores de la casa de sus hijos. Esta historia participa en el reto El Sombrero Loco del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Disclaimers: J K Rowling es poseedora de todos los personajes, yo solo escribo por mi deseo de compartir con los demás la hermosa cantidad de variantes que puede tener el basto universo de Harry Potter. _Esta historia participa en el reto «El Sombrero Loco» del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

N/A: Siempre me he preguntado que haría Walbuga ante sus dos hijos fuera de Slytherin. Es bastante corto, pero, a decir verdad, estoy bastante contenta con el.

* * *

Regulus Black no necesitaba estirarse para ver el sombrero seleccionador, era el veinte centímetros más alto que el compañero que estaba por debajo de el, su sonrisa se hacia cada vez mayor a medida que McGonagall pasaba la lista.

\- ¡Perséfone Lastrange!- Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Regulus vio a su amiga subir al estrado, estaba preciosa con el cabello rizado y marrón trenzado y sus enormes ojos verdes observándolo directamente a él, con esa expresión tímida tan típica de ella.

\- ¡SLYTHERIN!- chillo el sombrero en cuanto se poso en su cabeza, su hermano, Rodolphus fue quien aplaudió más fuerte, visiblemente emocionado porque su hermana – que siempre había parecido más Hufflepuff que otra cosa – acabara en Slytherin.

El resto de sus compañeros fueron pasando, pero el no les prestaba atención realmente, su mente divagaba en que casa le tocaría, sabía por su hermano Sirius que a uno no siempre le toca en la casa familiar, o en la que párese que iba a tocar, su familia entera se hubiera jugado la cabeza a que su hermano era Slytherin, y desde su lugar podía verlo, sentado con sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Casi no se dio cuenta cuando McGonagall pronuncio su nombre:

-¡Regulus Black!

Sintió como si sus piernas fueran de gelatina, la mayor parte de los Slytherin le sonreían, esperando pacientemente que se uniera a ellos. Se sentó en el taburete y McGonagall le puso el sombrero.

-Eres tan interesante como tu hermano – Dijo la voz aguda de el sombrero en su oreja- , aunque claramente, tu estas convencido de que iras a Slytherin, mientras que alquería otra cosa para su futuro. Bueno niño, no eres como los demás Black, es seguro, he tenido a toda tu familia y ninguno me dio tantos problemas...si, hay suficiente astucia como para ir a Slytherin, suficiente inteligencia como para entrar en Revencalw, la fuerza del trabajo duro se apega a ti como a cualquier otro Hufflepuff, pero si hay algo que me gusta de ti, niño, es que reúnes todo lo que necesita un autentico ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de Gryffindor rompió en aplausos, los Slytherin borraron todo rastro de alegría de sus ojos y miraban a Regulus sin poder creerlo, pero como su antónimo, Sirius estallaba de alegría, tanto que en cuanto su hermano se acerco a la mesa le revolvió el pelo, gesto muy inusual en él

\- Sinceramente, Reg, me haz dado una sorpresa...¡Pero es de las mejores que me haz dado!

Regulus lo miro, como era posible que se alegrara de esto ¡Gryffindor por todos los dioses! ¿Y que opinaría su madre? Oh, su madre, le escribiría en cuanto pudiera para darle la noticia, o en este caso, la desgracia.

\- Vamos, Sirius, estas atusando a tu hermano, recuerda que el ha estado soportando todo el año el cuento de "Tu hermano es un asqueroso rebelde que no merece el apellido Black".- Regulus miro al chico que había hablado, completamente agradecido de que lo hubiera interrumpido, no quería soportar otra de las peroratas de su hermano de "Gryffindor es mejor que ustedes, serpientes estiradas"- no creo que ayude que lo acoses ahora.- Se giró a Regulus – Soy Remus Lupin, un gusto- le tendió la mano y Regulus se la estrecho, para luego ir a sentarse con los niños de primero.

Luego de la cena el prefecto – un chico llamado Arthur Weasley (1)– les pidió a los alumnos de primero que lo siguieran a la sala común. Subieron por las escaleras y se detuvieron en un cuadro de una mujer.

\- Hola, Señora Gorda- saludo él muchacho al cuadro, mientras la dama le devolvía el saludo -. Leones.

El cuadro se corrió y el prefecto les indico que pasaran, una ves todos a dentro mando a los alumnos de cursos superiores a callarse mientras que el y la otra perfecta – Alice Rosier (2) – les daban una charla a los de primero sobre como funcionaba todo.

\- Para entrar a la sala común solo tienen que pararse frente al retro de la Señora Gorda y decir la contraseña, la de este trimestre sera "Leones" , pero solemos cambiarla de vez en cuando porque a alguno que otro se les escapa. - Hablo primero Alice.

\- Los prefectos estamos para ayudarlos en todo lo que nos sea posible y si tenéis una duda, no duden en alertarnos.- Prosiguió Arthur

\- Los dormitorios de los chicos están en la primer puerta a la derecha, y los de las chicas por las escaleras de la izquierda. Si un chico trata de subir por las escaleras estas te transformaran en toboganes, no os lo recomiendo.- Y con eso, dio por finalizada la charla para los alumnos de primero, pues Alice se giró a los demás – En cuanto a ustedes, Slytherin gano la Copa de las Casas el año pasado, y este año no quiero que volvamos a perder ¡Así que a ganar puntos y dejar de perder tantos!

A Regulus no le paso desapercibido que al decir eso la chica miraba a su hermano y sus amigos, supuso que todas sus historias de que eran un grupo de agitadores eran ciertas. Se quedo un rato en la sala común hablando con otros chicos de su mismo grado, pero pasando un rato subió a su habitación. Como había sido el primero en llegar eligió la mejor cama, esa que estaba junto a la ventana y desde la cual se veían buena parte de los terrenos del castillo, no pudo evitar pensar en que vista se tendría desde las mazmorras de Slytherin, donde los cristales daban a las profundidades del lago. Tomo una pluma, tinta y un pergamino, dispuesto a mandarle una carta a su madre:

 _Querida Madre:_

 _Aquí están todos bien espeto yo, Perséfone a sido sorteada en Slytherin (que suerte tiene), mientras que yo, tengo que resignarme a ser compañero de casa con Sirius, y si, no te haz equivocado, el incompetente sombrero pensó que lo haría bien en Gryffindor ¡Gryffindor, madre, es una gran desgracia! Desde mi cuarto se pueden apreciar el bosque prohibido y una parte del lago negro, pero yo hubiera preferido mil beses la vista de un dormitorio de Slytherin, tendrías que haber visto la cara de tristeza de Cissy, quien al parecer sufre la desgracia junto conmigo._

 _Te quiere,_

 _tu hijo Regulus._

* * *

Walburga chillo escandalizada en cuanto recibió la carta de su hijo.

\- ¡No! ¡Regulus, no, por lo que Merlín más quiera! - No paraba de releer la carta, buscando algún indicio de que su hijo pequeño estaba bromeando, y sin encontrar ninguno - ¡Orión!- llamo a su marido – Tráeme la pluma y un rollo de pergamino, tengo que escribir urgentemente a Narcissa -su esposo respondió con un "Ya voy " acompañado de un murmullo que sonó a "¿Por qué no le pides a un elfo?. Cuando le entrego las cosas a la mujer,esta se puso a escribir.

 _Narcissa:_

 _Disculpa que te escriba a estas horas, mi niña, pero es un asunto familiar urgente que solo tu puedes responder. Como ya sabrás, el año pasado, para nuestro pésame, tu primo Sirius (quién ahora es la oveja negra de la familia Black), se descarrilo de manera brutal tas entrar en Gryffindor, y ahora, hace unos instantes nada más, me acaba de de llegar una carta de Regulus repitiendo el fatídico hecho. Por favor, Cissy, es por el bien de la familia Black._

 _Tu tía,_

 _Walburga Black_

La mujer termino de escribir y enrollo en pergamino, para luego chillar:

\- ¡Kreacher!

Un elfo apareció ante ella haciendo torpes reverencias.

\- La señora ama Walburga necesita a Kreacher. Kreacher esta encantado de servir a la señora ama Walburga.

\- Toma – dijo tendiéndole el pergamino -, manda a la lechuza más rápida a Hogwarts. - Hizo una pausa, meditando, buscando una solución más rápida - ¿Sabes qué, Kreacher? Lo mejor es que vallas tu mismo, y entrégale esto a Cissy, pídele de mi parte que escriba una respuesta, no importa que tan grabe sea el asunto. Y busca a Regulus también, pero a él no le despiertes, simplemente obsérvalo y recuerda todo lo que puedas para contármelo después – dejo de dirigirse al elfo, para hablar más bien para si misma-. Mis dos hijos en Gryffindor, no podía ser mas ser más grande mi deshonra ¿Que dirán madre y padre?

Narcissa despertó con los susurros de Kreacher, el elfo de su tía:

\- Señorita Cissy, despierte, señorita Cissy, tengo un mensaje importante de la ama Walburga.

Se froto los ojos y se giró al elfo, que le entrego un papel.

\- Muchas gracias, Kreacher – dijo mientras tomaba la carta.

La leyó, era de esperarse que Walburga escribiera directamente a ella, la única Black de confianza que quedaba en Hogwarts, pero no había supuesto que llegaría tan rápido, la esperaba para la llegada de las lechuzas de la mañana. Tomo un pergamino y pluma que siempre tenia por emergencias y escribió una respuesta:

 _Querida tía Walburga:_

 _Tengo la desgracia de confirmar los hechos, no te preocupes, siempre que sea algo así de importante puedes escribirme sea la hora que sea. Te aseguro que ni el mismo Regulus considera esta una buena situación, bastaba con fijarse en su rostro para darse cuenta, el difícilmente encuentra en esto algo divertido, lamento no poder decir lo mismo de Sirius, quien parece totalmente encantado con la noticia, pero después de todo ¿Qué podemos esperar de alguien que se levanta todos los días con la idea de deshonrar a la familia Black?_

 _Atentamente_

 _Narcissa Black (futura Malfoy)_

Kreacher se reverencio ante Narcissa y con un leve "ploop" desapareció, con destino a la sala de niños de primer año de Gryffindor. Se sintió tentado de despertar a amo Regulus y hablar con el, pero recordó las palabras de su ama y se contuvo. Lo observo unos segundos más antes de volver a Grimmauld Place con noticias para su ama.

* * *

Walburga caminaba en círculos por la habitación, mientras Orión la miraba. Había aprendido de muy mala manera que interrumpir a su mujer en ese tipo de ataques no era de lo más recomendable.

En cuanto Kreacher apareció le fue arrancada de las manos la carta con tanta velocidad que el elfo peso que la ama de verdad estaba ansiosa por leerla, en cuanto la habrio, un suspiro de sorpresa y horror se le escapo de sus labios.

¡Su segundo hijo de verdad estaba en Gryffindor, esto no era posible!

* * *

1) No se si Arthur fue prefecto, si lo era cuando Regulus entro en Hogwarts, pero yolo.

2) Lo mismo digo de Alice, a la cual le acabo de inventar un apellido.


End file.
